


Fuyuhiko Leaves the Scene

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bruises, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997





	Fuyuhiko Leaves the Scene

It was quite some time and a few orgasms later that Fuyuhiko was finally able to come back to his senses. He looked down and blinked before crying out in panic. Hajime’s ass was a raw red and his asshole was leaking cum with some streaks of red mixed in. His hips were black and blue from the intense grip Fuyuhiko was using. “Fuck! Hajime, wake up!” he said as he slapped his face a couple of times. Hajime wasn’t responding. Fuyuhiko was almost convinced that he was dead. After checking his pulse he was able to lean back and gave a sigh of relief. He looked around and remembered Kazuichi was in the bathroom. As he tried to stand, he winced at the pain in his own hips from the reckless abandon he put into his thrusts. Luckily, he was used to pain and shook it off. He walked over to the glass door to see what had become of the pink haired boy.

The shower was still running the cold water, but Kazuichi was still against the glass. His eyes were blank and tears had dried a visible lines on his face. His penis was a dangerous shade of purple and leaking precum on the floor. Fuyuhiko was scared and threw open the door. When he did, his body flopped over. Fuyuhiko slapped his face hard and tried to rouse him. Kazuichi’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and groaned. Kazuichi just looked like he was in danger. In a flash of inspiration, Fuyuhiko grabbed water in his hands from the sink and splashed Kazuichi’s face. Kazuichi was totally unresponsive to the first splash. Fuyuhiko was not going to give in. By the third splash, Kazuichi began to stir and groan. His eyes slowly focused and he cried out in pain. He gripped his privates in agony. Fuyuhiko leaned over him in concern to check on his condition. 

A malicious glint in his pink eyes was all the warning Fuyuhiko had before Kazuichi lunged for him once again. Kazuichi was still pretty slow, so it was no big deal for him to dodge him. “My dick is about to fall off and you don’t even care about me! Help me already” he cried. Fuyuhiko stepped into the room with a still unconscious Hajime. “Hey bastard! Hajime said he was waiting for you. Come on and do you what you need”. Kazuichi looked dazed before a new rush of tears fell from his eyes. He trudged over to his friend and said “Soul friend, you are always there for me. If we ever get out of here, when I get to the top of the vehicle food chain, you’ll ride shotgun with me”. He then painfully crouched down behind Hajime. He quickly lined up his dick with the still leaking ass. He trusted in and shuddered. “So... good! Thank you. Thank you so much” he cried loudly. 

Kazuichi slowly thrust in and out awkwardly. There was a whole lot of groaning and shaking from him going on. Fuyuhiko looked on with secondhand embarrassment. He knew he was not in the best frame of mind, but he still got the taller boy off. As time went on, he was confused and got closer. “What’s wrong now!? He can’t be that tight after all I did with him. He’s as fucking slick as he can possibly be” he berated. Kazuichi was still thrusting in when he said “My dick! It hurts so bad I think I’m going to die!”. Fuyuhiko sighed and said “Well you better keep going. If you don’t get all that shit out of you, you’re going to lose your dick. It will feel better when you cum so keep trying!” he encouraged. “I’m trying!” Kazuichi screamed. He kept going at it as hard and fast as he could manage. Plunging his eight inches into the warm, wet hole was certainly a good feeling, but the pain was outweighing the pleasure.

With the state he was in, Kazuichi was unable to find a release. Fuyuhiko was looking on in pity before he let out a deep sigh. He stood behind Kazuichi and said “Keep going. Don’t get any ideas about what I’m going to do. We both have girls we like, okay” before kissing up and down his neck. Kazuichi moaned from the surprise and pleasure. Fuyuhiko slapped his side and told him not to stop. With the added sting and pleasure, he was able to focus on fucking his best friend on the island. He was able to feel the telltale heat coil in his abused loins. When he felt his right nipple pinched, he moaned again, this time with a lewd tinge to it. He was so close, he could almost taste it. He picked up the pace in a mad dash for his orgasm. When it came, it hit him like a truck, or maybe a train. He didn’t really care. He just loved that it felt so good. He continued through it. His knuckles were white as he gripped Hajime’s hips, adding new bruises to the already damaged skin.

Fuyuhiko knew that with drugs and alcohol, the bigger and fit you are, the better you could take the effect and build tolerance. Kazuichi had no training to build tolerance like he had, but for a massive coward, he had a nice body. Kazuichi was looking drowsy as if he was going to sleep where he was. That would be a very bad idea. “Don’t pull out yet. You have to cum again to make sure it all goes away. Keep going”. Kazuichi was not making any sign that he heard the smaller boy at his back. He did yelp when both his nipples got pinched. “Keep. Going” Fuyuhiko repeated slowly. Kazuichi began to thrust again and continued moaning. It was not something that he would normally think but Fuyuhiko was beginning to like the sound of his moans. “You really like your nipples played with? You are such a perverted bastard” he said in Kazuichi’s ear before licking it. 

He stopped cold after the lick. Kazuichi shuddered under him. He looked down and saw that he was hard again. “Shit! I guess I still have some of that shit in me” he said flustered as heat rose to his face. Blushing was something that he was used to, although to his embarrassment and great shame. This time was more serious that an awkward conversation about his lifestyle. He wanted to have another turn with Hajime, so he increased his efforts to get Kazuichi off. He pinched and kissed and inhaled the musk that had started to waft the bigger pink haired boy as he fucked into Hajime. Soon Kazuichi’s pace became more erratic and quickened. He then cried out as he came almost as hard as the first time. Fuyuhiko said “Alright, alright now. You can go to sleep now. It’s my turn again”. As he dragged Kazuichi out and away from Hajime. Kazuichi was then dropped in a heap of his own exhausted limbs.

Making sure to be careful, Fuyuhiko turned Hajime’s limp body so that he was facing Kazuichi. It took a minute of scooping out cum with his fingers before he was satisfied that he had cleaned out most of it. His ass was still in the air and gaping open slightly. That didn’t matter to the still horny yakuza heir. “There! Now it won’t be so sloppy this time” he said as he thrust into his friend again. His head was clear so he could actually take his time to enjoy the act. He worked at a nice rhythm and let the pleasure wash over him. He was surprised as he felt Hajime begin to clamp down on him. He couldn’t help but moan as the boy under him got tighter. It was at this point that Hajime began to stir and groan. His eyes blew open and he yelled in pain. “AHH! It hurts it hurts! What happened!? What’s going on!?” he cried as tears rolled down his face. The panic was working on milking Fuyuhiko’s cock. He cried out as he came inside.

Hajime kicked Fuyuhiko away as he looked in horror around him. The mixed semen of the three boys were splattered all around him. His hips and ass were bruised and sore. Kazuichi was also laid out on the floor half naked. Fuyuhiko looked sorry for him and said “Thank you for helping us out. We will make it up to you one day”. Fuyuhiko truly meant it. If they made it out together, he would keep Hajime safe and by his side. Even if he had no talent, he had saved his life many times over. Noone would be able to harm him again without going through him. Hajime only shook his head in disbelief and began to rock back and forth. Fuyuhiko gave him one last look of pity before finding his underwear. He took them with him to the bathroom where he could take a quick rinse before he put on his clothes. He saw that both Hajime and Kazuichi were both on the floor asleep. He shrugged and flipped the light switch.

Fuyuhiko stepped out of the room and made sure the door was locked behind him. As he turned to leave, he saw an anxious Chiaki. Normally the girl was either sleepy and slow to respond, or ecstatic. However there were no games to arouse her out in this area of the first island. He had only seen that look at the trials when there was a mystery overlooked. He very much felt like he needed to escape. “Hey. Is it okay now. I heard shouting and screaming inside” she said as she tried to get past him. He scoffed and said “We were playing a horror game. Very scary stuff. It’s late and I’m not sleeping over when I have my own bed right over there”. He pointed at his own dwelling and tried to step around her. She blocked his path and said “Is there something you’re not telling me? It sounded like Hajime and Kazuichi were in pain and scared”. He pushed past her and said “I don’t answer to you! Good night” as he stomped off.


End file.
